


Meet the parents

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [59]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Red Moon never expected to meet two dragons, let alone them being Skylynx's parents





	Meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Red Moon is an OC of TheBigLoserQueen  
> Promethea is my OC  
> The predacons are owned by Hasbro

Mythical AU

Promethea/Predaking  
Red Moon/Skylynx

* * *

The past week had certainly been a week.

Red Moon still shivered from the memory of her ‘suitors’ ganging up on Skylynx as he tried to protect her. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought. Skylynx had admitted his affection for her, even battling his own draconic impulses and refusing to fight the other creatures vying for her. She still couldn’t understand why such diverse creatures were interested in her. But one thing was made clear, Skylynx was compassionate to her in not fighting and refusing to allow her to be hurt. Watching him transform around her, growing into his true form. Despite his injuries and bulk encasing her, he was gentle and only the resounding roar deafened her, sending the attacking creatures off running.

He apologised profusely afterwards. Where she had only a small scrape while he was covered in bites, blood, cuts and grazes. Even as she was helping him apply bandages and ointments, he apologised. Her blush grew, recalling him without a shirt on and how scales still covered his torso, how muscles and joints were defined and rippled. She may have been cautious and a little embarrassed by all that had happened, she would be a liar if seeing him - a man - derobed and bare wasn’t sending her mind into a tizzy.

“Incoming!!” a guard called, throwing off her thoughts as two large shadows descended from the sky. Normally, this would send the capital into a panic; store keeps scrambling to close doors while citizens would bolt and seek shelter, but times had indeed changed.

The call only signaled the citizens outside the gate to move aside while a few guards waved flags around. The two hulks followed directions and landed beside the road. Two large dragons, once settling their weights, the larger shifting to the smaller, both began to shrink and change into a humanoid form. Disappearing behind the large walls, Red Moon paid no mind. As daunting as it was seeing more and more creatures walking and living in the city, most acclimated within a month of the law passing.

But as she walked around the market, she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her again. It wasn’t the suitors, they had fled the city from Skylynx’s warning. And Skylynx had told her he was away to the northern mountains for something, never specifying so her assumption was exotic food, another gift or visiting family. No, this strange feeling was different.

“Excuse me,” the sudden sultry voice had Red Moon jumping, wiping around to face a tall older woman, silvery gold hair done up to appear as horns dressed in a long, refined dress. The hulk behind her put Red Moon off; the man behind her had literal horns along his head like a crown, dark dreadlocks cascading down his tanned neck and chest. “Pardon our rudeness, but are you Red Moon?”

“I-I am, ma’am,” she said, though the fact that this woman knew her name terrified her. She and the man behind her were so… regal looking. And tall too, completely towering over her and everyone else within the crowd.

A thousand things were going through her mind, holding her basket close to her chest. How did these creatures know her? Had she done something wrong? Had this had something to do with Skylynx? He was the only dragon she knew, Solstice aside, and even then, Solstice was a special circumstance. Did he know these dragons?

Maybe they knew he was trying to court a human. Maybe they didn’t like that. Or maybe they heard about how he had chased off her other suitors and caused a bit of a stir. Did they think that was her fault? It wasn’t as if she wanted all of this attention! She had certainly never gotten it before creatures were allowed into the capital!

It didn’t help her nerves that these two were just staring at her, as if studying over her. Now she was starting to wonder if she should have gone out at all today. She should have just stayed home; at least then if someone did come over, she could have put on something a little nicer than the plain commoner dress she was wearing.

“C-Can I… D-Did you need something?” she managed to whimper out, still afraid of what they could have wanted.

“Simply to see how a gentle, sweet young lady capture my son’s heart,” the woman smiled, bending down to Red Moon’s level. The statement, though said in a kind tone, offset Red Moon more. Her son? Did this mean these were… Skylynx’s parents?!

“Y-you’re...Skylynx’s parents?” a gruff huff rumbled from the man, rolling his eyes.

“Indeed,” the woman nodded. “I hope this isn’t too...impromptu, and I do apologise for the suddenness but-”

“We had to see what has the whelp all love struck,” the man huffed again, receiving a sharp smack to his leg.

“What my mate means to say,” hissing the word with a level of warning, “We’re happy our son has found love but… we’re concerned given all that has happened in our family.”

“That’s...happened?” confused, she pondered what they had meant by that. Skylynx never really spoke about family and never mentioned anything happened. Did she mean her? Was she concerned her son was courting a human? Slowly, insecurity started clawing into her chest. feeling smaller under the woman’s gaze.

“Shall we find somewhere to sit?” she asked, offering a long, elegant hand to Red Moon.

Stunned and a little unsure, her body simply moved and took the dragoness’ hand. A part of her was terrified that she was going to led astray, wondering if she should have taken her hand in the first place. It did occur to her to try to run, but the dragoness didn’t go far from the market. Instead, they walked into the small park beside some of the shops, bringing her to sit at a small stone picnic table.

Red Moon sat on one side as they sat on the other. Despite seeing that she was safe, she couldn’t help but to feel even more anxious than before. What did they want to talk about? If they wanted her to sit, this had to have been a long discussion. They probably had all sorts of questions, maybe some she didn’t even know how to answer.

“Wh-What did you want to talk about?” she managed to ask, though she was unable to look at them directly in the eye.

“Have we offended you?” the gruff man asked, causing Red Moon to jump. Both from his sudden question followed by a sharp grunt. Looking up, she saw the woman glaring at his as he rubbed a patch on his stomach.

“N--no..I mean...I,” she didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. They were dragons! Fire-breathing, destructive and gigantic dragons. What could she say without offending them? “You said… you were concerned?”

“Indeed,” the woman nodded, Red Moon mentally preparing for an onslaught. “Having found my dear daughter, after all this time, it has been a long drawn out ordeal making amends for our time apart.” that perked Reed Moon up. Daughter? Did they mean Solstice? “To be frank we were more concerned for you than our son.”

“M-Me?”

“Yes, we dragons are rather reclusive and sometimes our...mannerisms can come off as daunting,” the woman paused a moment before shaking her head. “Such as now that I’ve rudely forgotten to introduce ourselves,” she sighed, placing her hand on Red Moon’s. “Apologies, my dear, I am Promethea, and my mate Predaking,” shifting back, the large male lowered his head, a hand placed on his chest.

Red Moon was left a little, if not entirely, dumbfounded. She honestly thought that they would have an issue with her. She was bracing for an onslaught of negative or stern comments regarding her relationship with their son. After all, just as Promethea said, dragons did keep to themselves. She would have assumed for sure that they would have found it odd, at the very least, that their son was interested in a human.

Not to mention, the dragoness was entirely wrong about their mannerism. Everything about them was just so intimidating… She could still remember how she felt when Skylynx was leaving all those gifts without a message. She had been so overwhelmed and anxious that she almost turned him down completely.

“I-It’s nice to… to meet you,” Red Moon said politely.

“Such manners,” Promethea beamed, a large smile spreading across her face. “My our son has finally shown some taste.”

Red Moon wasn’t sure what she meant by the comment, but she was more focused on the gentle smile she had. It reminded her of her own mother, gentle and kind... But did she know that she wasn’t a creature? That she was just a human? She swallowed, trying to find a little courage in her.

“I-I’m human,” was all she had managed to say.

They both paused, looking back to her.

Red Moon didn’t look up, a bright blush crossing her cheeks. Had she just brought light to them that their son was in love with a human? Had this changed their mind? Or would they berate her? Her mind flew into tangents of what could possibly be said when Promethea sighed.

“I can understand your concern.”

That made Red Moon pause, enough so she raised her head.

What surprised her was the soft, understanding smile Promethea showed. “But, I can say with confidence, and assurance, being human is nowhere a problem, my dear.”

Red Moon was still confused. Wasn’t being human usually off putting to some creatures? Sure, her sister was married to the Demon King, but he had basically kidnapped her first. Took her as tribute and brought her to his kingdom without warning. She may have been happy now, but still...

“My first mate was human,” Promethea said, her smile becoming melancholic. “He was… a charming gentleman. Unlike any dragon could be and yet… he stole my heart.” she mused, turning to Red Moon. “One thing I know about my son, is he takes after me. He sees the wonder, beauty and kindness humans are capable of. And similarly, has my same tastes.”

The little human blushed, causing the dragoness to laugh.

“I nor my mate have any qualms about you being human, what we are concerned with is how our son may behave around you. Certain… quirks he may display that might be… harrowing.”

Red Moon was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Promethea had been with a human. Especially considering that her current mate was… very much not a human. But she guessed it made sense. After all, Solstice had been human for so long until changing suddenly. And she had mentioned that Skylynx was a halfbrother.

Though, she couldn’t help but to rub her arms as she thought about the “quirks” Promethea referred to. Yes, Skylynx certainly had some of those… He was a dragon, after all. He was big and strong and did things much different than humans did. Especially when he had chased off her other creature suitors. That had been a little scary, admittedly.

“He’s… Sk-Skylynx wouldn’t hurt me,” she said softly, looking at her basket. “He hasn’t done anything to hurt me.”

“Good,” Predaking huffed, wincing when Promethea turned a look at him.

“And so he shouldn’t; believe it or not but dragons rarely get physical or violent… unless a rival is involved. What concerns me is how… overzealous he might become.”

“Over...zealous?” Red Moon asked, fiddling with her basket.

“We dragons may seem like greedy creatures, holding up hordes within caves or ruins and protecting them,” Predaking stepped in, lowering himself as much as he could without being intimidating, though he was failing to do so. “The horde humans assume are made through greed are made through love. Gifts exchanged and accumulated since we have no other use for them.”

“So if Skylynx is gifting… more so than usual, it’s a manner of showing his ability to provide. Solstice has mentioned he has already left gifts of game but also jewels and gold and… well, things humans don’t always present to a prospective mate, at least I do not assume so…” Promethea went off to the side a little, as if questioning her own explanation.

“Th-They usually don’t,” Red Moon admitted, looking down at her lap. “Sometimes they do, maybe, but I… I don’t like seeing d-dead animals. A-And I don’t have an-any use for… for fancy jewels and gold, so… I-I asked him to stop. Wh-Which he did. So he brings me… other things instead.”

“Like?” Predaking asked, “The whelp better not be~” he grunted again, now annoying Promethea.

“Love, please,” Promethea chided, “As she said, she has no use for such things. The fact our son had taken her words to heart shows his care,” Promthea turned back to Red Moon. “And I know it seems we’re overstepping, being a little overbearing… but I wish for my son to find love, and he is smitten by you, my dear.”

Red Moon blushed. He was definitely smitten, considering how he acted around her compared to how she saw him act around others. And he had been very protective over her when those others suitors had been following after her for that entire month.

And she was a little smitten too. She was still very shy and embarrassed around him, like a little girl, but she liked being with him. He made her feel special, and when they were together, she felt safe. It was why she let him kiss her a few times, though they hadn’t gone any further than hugs and kisses.

She admittedly wasn’t sure how far this would go though. She didn’t rule out the possibility that he would lose interest. He had mentioned once that he used to fool around a lot… She could have just been a curiosity at best, Skylynx testing the waters of trying to settle down.

Taking a deep breath, Red Moon forced her to look up at them. She was still a little nervous, but they seemed like good people. She didn’t need to be afraid. “I’m okay… I-It can be a lot, sometimes, but… I’m okay.”

Promethea smiled, happy to see her coming out of her shell. “I’m glad, and I hope we haven’t been too much of a burden.”

“O-Oh no, you weren’t…”

“One last thing I will say before we leave you to your day,” Promthea said, reaching over to hold her hold. “Should Skylynx intend and succeed in proposing, you most certainly have our blessing.”

Red Moon’s eyes widening, a blush coming to her cheeks. “A-A pr-proposal-?”

“Mother?!”

All eyes turned, seeing a shocked and confused Skylynx approaching. His eyes bounced between his father, Red Moon blushing bright red on the stone bench, his mother holding her hand. He felt an icy chill snapped through him, stalling his brain and freezing all movement.

“It seems we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Promethea cooed, standing up and away from a confused and embarrassed Red Moon. “It was such a delight meeting you, Red Moon, I hope we can do so again.”  
“N-Nice m-meeting you, t-too,” Red Moon managed to spurt out, hugging her basket tightly.

She smiled before turning away. Walking past Skylynx, Promethea planted a quick motherly peck to his forehead, jolting him from his revere. “Don’t stay out too long~”

Predaking smirked, a hearty chuckle before he followed Promethea away, leaving Skylynx and Red Moon alone. He was still in shock for a few moments before finally snapping out of it, quickly approaching the bench and moving to her side.

“I-I thought you weren’t going to come this week,” she said softly.

“I managed to return early, now what did my mother do? Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling down so he wasn’t looming. Gently, slowly, he cupped her cheek. His tone might’ve been urgent but he was more concerned for her. He knew how his mother could get; hence why he preferred his sister helping him than his mother.

“S-She just wanted to talk, I-I’m fine,” she promised. “She… She and your father just wanted to meet me, that’s all… They’re nice.” Skylynx sighed. He could hear the fluster in her voice. Even if his parents were being nice, they were no doubt intimidating to her.

“I should’ve known they would try this… at least Mother would have,” heaving his sigh, he focused on Red Moon. “But… I’m glad you liked them. If you need to go home, or want me to leave…”

“N-No, no…” She managed to give a small smile, a blush coming to her cheeks. “You just got here… A-And it’s been a while, so… I-I wouldn’t mind spending some time together t-today.” Skylynx offered her the small he gave only to her.

“Only if you want. I don’t what to cause you any more stress,” he cooed, waiting for her to stand, following after her. Offering his arm, a gesture he learnt in a human book, he had to hide his own blush as she took the offered arm, guided back into the market.

Red Moon couldn’t help but smile a little as they walked around. This was nice. Though she still got shy and a little nervous, she did like being with Skylynx. And meeting his parents, though daunting, hadn’t been too bad. They seemed like good people, and they clearly loved their son. And they wanted her to be comfortable too…

Though she did have to wonder where they got the idea of a proposal from. She didn’t think they were in that stage yet… Yes, he said he wanted her as a mate, but this was just them courting. And he could always change his mind, but… She hoped things would stay like this for a while. She liked being with him. It made her feel special… It just felt good.


End file.
